Hi-5 Theme
Hi-5 Theme has always been the intro song of the show. And closing the song is reprise at the end of the show. Lyrics Five in the air Let's do it together Five to the side Who cares about the weather? Five on the floor The party's on at your place Five to the front There's a smile on my face Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, together One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Five in the air, let's do it together Hi-5! Spanish Lyrics Version #01 Cinco arriba Siempre todos juntos Cinco a un lado Será muy divertido Cinco abajo Hagamos una fiesta Cinco adelante Vamos todos Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, contemos Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Todos aquí nos divertiremos ¡Hi-5! Version #02 Cinco hacia arriba Hay que hacerlo juntos Cinco a un lado El clima es otro asunto Cinco abajo Aquí estás en tu casa Cinco al frente Sonríe en mi cara Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, muy unidos Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Cinco en el aire, hay que hacerlo juntos ¡Hi-5! Portuguese Lyrics Cinco no ar Estamos Chegando Cinco é Hi-5 Está começando Os dedos da mão Conte brincando Cinco é Hi-5 São cinco amigos Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, comigo Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Cinco é Hi-5, isso é tão divertido ¡Hi-5! Vietnamese Lyrics Một ngày thật đẹp tươi Đem đến những nụ cười Là một ngày của bé thơ vui trong ánh nắng với bạn bè Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Nào cùng nhau nói chào bé yêu Nào cùng nhau nói chào bé yêu Và cùng nhau hát chào bé yêu Hãy đến bên nhau vui trong nắng ta hát lên. Hi-5 Australia & Hi-5 House First intro (Series 1-3) Second intro (Series 4-7) Third intro (Series 8-10) Fourth intro (Series 11-13) Fifth Intro (Hi-5 House) Sixth Intro Hi-5 USA Hi-5 USA intro 2016.jpg|Intro from USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 60018.jpg Hi-5 USA intro 20068.jpg Hi-5 USA intro Series hi I'm Kimee Hi I'm Jen Hi I'm Shaun Hi I'm Kimee Hi I'm Curtis And together were hi-5 1 20158.jpg|Intro cast in USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro Series 1 20015.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_1_2006.jpg|Cast in intro USA series 1 Hi-5_USA_intro_1.jpg|Intro in USA Series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 20185.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_1-20058.jpg|Cast intro USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 20045.jpg Hi-5 USA intro Series 2 2008.jpg|Intro from USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro 2012.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2008.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_2.jpg|Intro cast in USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro Series 2 20018.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2009.jpg|Cast in intro USA Series 2 Hi-5_USA_intro_2006.jpg|Intro in USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro 2856.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2007.jpg|Cast intro USA series 2 Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_2_2004.jpg Hi-5 UK Chào Bé Yêu COMING SOON. Hi-5 Fiesta The Hi-5 theme song is sung and revised in Spanish language. Hi-5 Philippines The Hi-5 theme song is sung and revised in Filipino (Tagalog). The first scene appears a Hi-5 hand at the front of a jeepney (a Filipino transport vehicle). The five members, in animation forms, gets out from the jeepney ''and do some dance steps. Each members faces the mirror with the reflection of the actual image of the members. They appear in a star-shaped platforms, moving up and down, doing some dance steps. The camera leaves the star platfrom as it raises and they appear in a sun-shaped (same as in the Philippine flag) platform, showing some of the places and landmarks in the Philippines at the background. The camera shifts to a ''Mabuhay! (a known Filipino greeting) signage. The platform shows a string of banderitas ''(the symbol of ''fiesta ''of the Philippines) and the Hi-5 hand, showing Alex, Gerard, Rissey, Fred, and Aira respectively. The camera quickly focuses the Hi-5 hand as transition to the next scene, the Song of the Week. Hi-5 Indonesia COMING SOON. Closing history * (Series 1) The closing credits in the old Hi-5 hand with all the yellow credits and the old yellow background. * (Series 2) The closing credits in the Hi-5 hand with all the yellow and white credits and the 3D yellow background (change to series 3 to 6). * (Series 3-6) The closing credits in the Hi-5 hand with all the white credits was creators are Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans from series 3 and 4 change to exit ice producer is Helena Harris from series 5 and 6. * (Series 7) The closing credits in the Hi-5 hand on the screen with all the credits and the blue background. * (Series 8-10) The closing credits in the Hi-5 hand on the screen with all the old credits from series 8 and the purple background. And new credits from series 9 and 10. * (Series 11-13) The closing credits in the Hi-5 hand on the screen with all the credits and the green background. * (House Series 1-3) * (Series 17-) Songlet '''Hi-5 Theme' appears in the following episodes as a little songlet: Kathleen S1 E7.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 7 (Languages, cultures and countries) Sharing Stories S1 E35.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful) Sharing Stories S1 E44.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 44 (Place in time) Charli S4 E35 3.png|Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures) Tim S5 E6.png|Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories) Tim S6 E17.png|Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 17 (Close to me) Category:Songlets Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Hi-5 Philippines Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Chao Be Yeu Category:Hi-5 House Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Luke Roberts Category:Cat Sandion Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Emma Nowell Category:Jenny Jones Category:Rissey Reyes Category:Fred Lo Category:Alex Reyes Category:Aira Biñas Category:Gerard Pagunsan Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Milena Martines Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Hoà Hiệp Category:Khởi My Category:Trấn Thành Category:Tường Vy Category:Kim Nhã Category:Ngọc Trai Category:Series 17 Category:Series 18 Category:2019